DRRR! Short Stories
by hiiro kira
Summary: Random DRRR! stories I decided to put in the same place. Some will be one-shots others will be multiple chapters. Enjoy! (rated T for language)
1. Camping Gone Right Part 1

Chapter 1: On the Way

"Izaaayaaaa!" I heard. I thought one thing- SHIT! Shizuo found us. Us is me, Cristiana Heiwajima, and my crush, Izaya Orihara. That's right I like the infamous information broker. I, a Heiwajima, Shizuo's little sister, like Izaya Orihara, my brother arch enemy.

"RUN!" I yell. Before I know it, Izaya and I are using the parkour he taught me to et away from my brother. Shizuo doesn't know we hang out. Let alone about the camping trip we're going on this week this week. He thinks I'm going with my friend Amber.

"Haha! That's fun!" Izaya said. I love how he says that. It's our favorite thing to do together. It's also necessary. If Shizuo caught us, we would never see each other again.

"Yeah. But we have to go. We'll miss the train!" I sais shoving him towards the station. We got there 10 minutes later because we used the roof tops. We just made the train before it left.

"Why do you not tell Shizu-chan you hang out with me?" Izaya randomly asked. I wasn't shocked that he asked so bluntly. I was one of the few people he was honest with. He wouldn't hide things fro me or act cocky unless he was messing around. I like that about him too.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to see you. You know how over protective he is of me. What would he think when he finds out I have been hanging out with his arch enemy for two years?" I asked. I was honest with him. We liked the same things. That made it easy to talk to him without lying.

"Good point. You are the only one aside from Shizu-chan that can surprise me." Izaya said. This shocks me. He never said that before. He always says humans are so predictable. So what does that make me? Does he know about my strength? No, he can't. I hid it so well after what he did when he found out Shizuo had it.

 **This is a 5 part shot story. After this story I will post another one. This will be a collecting of DRRRR! short stories. R &R!**


	2. Camping Gone Right Part 2

Chapter 2: Setting up

"Where are we going to set up?" I asked. I had no idea where to set up because he invited me. I have no idea why he invited me either. I thought he liked alone time. I never expected this. He told me Namie was coming then when we got here said that she had a family emergency and couldn't come.

"I was thinking the clearing over there. It's away from anyone else who might come, and hidden so it's hard to find. Is that good?" He said. I didn't see a problem with that, so I just nodded, and we walked over.

"Um... do you need help Izaya?" I asked him. He was rapped in the tent, poles, and sleeping bags. How I do not know. Nor did I want to.

"No I'm fine Cristina." He said. Of course. He is too prideful to ask for help, or accept it. So I just walked over and untangled him.

"You've never done this before have you Izaya?" I asked. I already know the answer. I just wanted to hear him admit it. It might be mean, but... eh! What do I care? He would do the exact same thing to me.

"Yes." he mumbled. I knew it! He can't camp properly. So I set up the tent on my own. I put the sleeping bags down, put the food up high (in case of bears or raccoons), and started a fire to cook over.

"There. Done. That's how you set up for camping Izaya. Not how you were doing it. That was way off!" I laughed. It was just too funny. I couldn't help it. He started laughing too. I think I am the only one to ever hear him laugh a true, real, cheerful laugh. Another thing to add to the list of things I like about him. He let's me see the parts of him that no one else sees.


	3. Camping Gone Right Part 3

Chapter 3: Surprise!

I woke up the next morning to find that I was cuddling with Izaya. This is so weird and embarrassing. The worst part was that Izaya seemed to have been awake the whole time.

"Morning sleepy head. How was your sleep?" Izaya asked. I was surprised. He was never that curious about my sleep. Typically it was a 'You sleep a lot' not a 'How was your sleep?'.

"Morning. It was fine. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked. I know he was up for awhile already. That much is obvious.

"I thought I should let the birthday girl sleep in. By the way, you talk in your sleep." Izaya told me. CRAP! I forgot it was my birthday today! Wait.. back up... he said I talk in my sleep. What did I say? Was it embarrassing? DAMMIT! FUCK! SHIT! I hope not.

"Hahaha! You do realize your talking out loud right? And that you are hugging me tighter?" Izaya asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Hehe." I said pulling away from him. Or... I tried to pull away. He pulled me right back! What the hell is going on?! Am I in an alternate universe or something?

"Do you want to know what you said in your sleep?" he asked. I nodded wanting him to continue. I liked the playful yet serious look in his eyes. Another thing I love about him. "Well. You said you like me, but are afraid that if I found out I would stop talking to you... Is that true Cristina?"

"Uh.. y-yes. Will you leave and stop talking to me now that you know?" I asked. Please dear lord say no! I was afraid he would say yes. I wanted it to be a no, but I'm not that lucky.

"No. In fact I like that you like me. It makes your birthday present even better." he said. I gave him a happy yet confused look. "This is your present."

Then he leaned in. I didn't know what was going on. The next thing I know was that lips were on mine. As fats as it happened, it was over. I heard Izaya whisper one word in my ear as he hugged me close. "Surprise."

"By the way since when do cats fly and dogs talk?" Izaya asked me. WOW! WHAT A WAY TO RUNE THE MOMENT IZAYA!


	4. Camping Gone Right Part 4

Chapter 4: SHIZUO! What are you doing here?

"Haha!" Izaya laughed. We were taking turns telling jokes after breakfast. "My turn. What do you get when you cross your brother and a bear?"

"What?" I asked. I was stumped. I wanted to know the answer. My brother already resembled a bear, at least he did to me.

"A blonde bear. It's blonde because it dies it's fur." Izaya said. I laughed. Izaya knows Shizuo dies his hair because I told him a few month ago. Now he loves to make jokes about that.

"It's not nice to laugh about your brother with his enemy Cristina." a voice behind us said. We whipped around to see none other Shizuo.

"SHIZUO! What are you doing here?!" I yelled. I was surprised. How did he find us? We were so careful! There is no way he could know where we were.

"Tom told me to take a vacation and recommended the woods." Shizuo said. "Now what are you doing with the flea?"

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say that would no piss him off. So Izaya answered for me.

"I invited my girlfriend to go camping with me. You got a problem with that Shizu-chan?" Not what I thought he would say. And when did I become his girlfriend? Not that I'm complaining. But when? Was it when he kissed me this morning? What I am I saying? He's Izaya! He's only trying to get Shizuo mad!

"Girlfriend? Cristina? With you? Hahaha!" Shizuo laughed. That made me mad. No one laughs at me! (except Izaya... maybe)

"And why is that so funny Nii-san?" I asked. I could he the anger in my voice. I don't like being laughed at. Or the person I like being insulted.

"You wouldn't date the flea. He is ignorant, cocky, ugly, self-centered, and -" Shizuo started. He didn't finish. He never got the chance. I walked up to Izaya rapped my arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I'm dating him. Deal with it. You can't tell me who I can and cannot date. Your not Mom or Dad." I told him. Shizuo's mouth was hanging open and Izaya was paralyzed from shock.

"Leave. I'll be home in a few days." I had it with my brother. Kasuka lets me be, but Shizuo won't. I don't need a babysitter! I'm 22 for crying out loud!

"Okay. Be careful. Izaya... take care of her please." Shizuo said before leaving our campsite. (if you can call it that) I turned back to Izaya when I heard him mumble.

"Did you mean it? You want to date me? Even though your brother hates me?" Izaya asked.

"Yes Izaya. I don't care what he thinks of you. I like- no- love you. I want to date you." I said. I walked up to him, rapped my arms around him, and buried my head in his chest. "Just don't leave me."

"Never. Never in a million years." Izaya comforted me.


	5. Camping Gone Right Part 5

Chapter 5: Coming Home

"Izaya! Come on! We're going to miss the train!" I yell at him while sprinting the last few years to the train.

"I'm coming, hold on." He panted. Maybe I shouldn't have made him carry all the bags. Hehe. At least we made it on time. Barely.

"I'll take some of the bags when we get off. Sorry for making you take all of them to the train." I apologize. He laughs then gives me a kiss on the cheek. I assume to show that he doesn't mind.

$(#)#%^&*())(*%$# #$_)(*$ Le time skip brought to you be LOVI'S tomatoes #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$$%^&*()

"Izaya! I can carry my own bag! Let me take it!" I exclaim jumping as he hold it up high. Suddenly it is higher and not in Izaya's hand. We both look at who has it. It's.. "SHIZUO-NII!"

"Shizu-chan! Up for a fight?" Izaya asks.

"Sure. If Cristina is running with me. I know she has my strength." Shizuo said. So much for hiding it.

"Really? She never told me. How could you Cristina? I'm you boyfriend!" Izaya 'cried'. The tree of us start to laugh. People look at us weirdly. Well it is weird. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro is laughing with the infamous information broker of Shinjuku. Never thought I would see the day. What probably surprises them the most is when I give Izaya a quick kiss.

"Did you see that? Heiwajima-san's little sister just kissed Orihara-san! And they were all laughing together!" someone on the street started the new gossip.

"NO! SHIZAYA! IT"S GONE! NOOOO!" a girl yelled. The three of us paled. Ericka. She knew. Uh-oh.

"RUN! GO GO GO! GO AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" 1shizuo yells out. We don't question it. We just run to Izaya's apartment. "Oh. Welcome home you two." Shizuo adds on the run.

"Now's not the time Nii-san!' I yell at him. I look back to see Ericka gaining on us. I see two vending machines to my right. "Nii-san! Vending machines! Use them!" I bark at him.

We pick up the vending machines. "1, 2, 3, NOW!" Izaya instructs. We throw the machines and the block her path.

Guys! Time to use parkour!" Izaya says before he goes to a roof. We follow to his apartment.

"So much for a warm welcoming! And I thought we could relax!" I whined.

"You should know by now that that's not possible. It's us." Shizuo said. We all laughed.

 **EL FIN!**

 **The next story will be up soon! R &R! Hope you enjoyed! **

**-HK**


End file.
